For The First Time
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare and Eli are married, Eli has the perfect job, they have a great apartment, there is only one problem... Clare is miserable... Will an ultimatum and maybe a friend push her over the edge?  Or will a night of steamy desire change her mind...


Hey everyone! So here is just a little splurge I guess? It's based on the song For the First Time, which I unfortunately do not own, but it is amazing, so give it a listen okay? I don't know what I am going to do with this, but for now it's going up. Review it and let me know what you think okay?

Also, how do you guys feel about me doing a really dark story? It's my next idea, but I'm thinking about waiting until summer to post it? Let me know if it should be a yes or no. I love you guys and PLEASE leave a review!

Clare's POV:

"Well what am I supposed to do! Just lay here all damn day and wait for him!" I yelled at Fiona through the phone while crying my eyes out. Eli and I just moved to Toronto because Eli was offered the editor's position. The only problem was I didn't know anyone here, Eli was always working and I was bored out of my mind! I mean I'm 22! I'm too young to be cooped up in a stupid apartment all alone.

Fiona thinks I'm being stupid, "Just give it sometime Clare, he said the job would cool down soon right?"

I threw my hands in the air, "He said that two months ago! Two months! All he does is work! We never go out, we never talk, the most I see him now is a quick kiss in the morning and I feel him crawling into bed next to me! But I miss him Fiona!"

"Clare…" She sighed.

"I love him." I told her, "I do, but I don't love this. And I just can't figure out if Eli is worth it or not."

"Just don't make any rash decisions on impulse okay? I gotta go; I have to work, what about getting a job?" She asked.

"Dropped out of college remember? It was the only way for Eli to come." Eli wouldn't go without me and I didn't want him to miss out on this, but that meant me leaving college. When he asked me to come away with him, he asked me to marry him. At the time we were just so in love I couldn't say no, but now… now I don't know anymore.

"Honey I have to go, I'll call you later, I love you!" The line went dead.

"Yeah, love you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone on my office desk. I had so much work to do today, I already knew I would be here until morning, the last thing I needed was a phone call.

"Hi Eli, its Fiona, listen I" I cut her off.

"Fiona, can this wait, I'm just really busy and." She cut me off.

"You sit your busy ass down and listen to me, it's about Clare, you know your **wife**!" She yelled. Fiona and I didn't talk much. Why you she be calling me about Clare.

Clare was my beautiful wife. She had been so great about coming here with me and I could not love her more for it. I could take care of us here. I made money and we had a really nice apartment. I was happy, and so was she…I think.

I start to edit the paper as we talk, "What is it? Is she okay?"

"No, she is NOT okay; she wants to leave you Eli." She said.

"What!" I dropped my pen.

Fiona said, "She wants to leave you Eli. She calls me every day to tell me how much she hates it there. You leave her all by herself all day."

I cut her off, "I have to work!"

"Eli could you shut up and let me finish!" She yells, "Eli she is miserable! She has no one she knows there, she has nothing to do, you never talk to her. She says she never sees you!"

"That's-that's not true, work is going to calm down…" I try to defend myself, but I know that's bullshit, work will never calm down.

"I'm not Clare Eli, you don't have to sell your job to me," She states, "But Clare, she feels like she is in hell. Did you know she stopped taking her birth control pills?" She asks.

"Wait what! Why would she do that!" I ask.

Fiona sighs, "She thinks having a baby she is too young and immature to take care of would be better than sitting around that apartment all day. Eli she needs you, and you aren't there for her. She told me you two stopped having sex?"

"That's none of your business." I growled.

"Eli, Clare is my friend and I think she is an idiot for staying with you, but for some crazy reason, she still loves you, so you need to fix this." She says.

"I have to go, bye Fiona." And I hang up.

I have to see Clare. If she leaves me I swear I'll kill myself. She is my world, but I know I haven't been acting like it.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare!" Eli sighed in relief as he came inside, out of breath, with a dozen red roses and a pack of….condoms?

"El-" He cut me off with a breath taking kiss. I was too shocked to respond, but I soon gave in and wrapped my arms around him to kiss him back.

I broke the kiss, but he kept out foreheads together as I whispered, "Eli? What's going on?"

His eyes were lined with tears, any second threatening to fall, "Don't leave me."

I used my thumb to brush away his tear, "Eli?" I wanted an explanation for the sudden affection.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, "I love you. You know that right? Please say you know that."

I nod, "I-I know that." But I didn't…

"Clare…" He breaths in my scent, "I know, I know I've been a terrible husband and I'm so sorry. I love you, please, please just don't leave, I'll do anything to make you stay." Tears freely fell down his face. No matter how many I whipped away, they kept coming back.

I pulled his face out of my neck and brought him to the couch. He took both of my hands in his. Why was he being so clingy? "Eli…what makes you think I'm leaving?"

He bit his bottom lip, "F-Fiona called. Clare I had no idea you were so miserable, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're never home!" I snapped, and I instantly regretted it as Eli's tears turned to sobs.

"Oh Clare…" He clutched onto me and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Hey, don't cry…shh, baby I'm right here and I'm **not** leaving okay?" I tried to sooth him.

"T-then why did you tell Fiona you were?" He stuttered.

I sighed, "Eli I love you. I do, but I hate it here. I have no friends, no family, you're always working, I can't get a job… I just…. I need you."

He took my small face in his hands, "I'll be here. I promise you Clare, when you need me now, I'll be here. Just please don't leave…please."

"Things have to change, okay?" I said with a shaking voice.

Eli sniffled, "I promise you Clare, stay and I will make you the happiest wife alive, I'll quit my job, we can go home, anything, I love you."

"I I love you too, which is why I don't want you to quit. I want you to be happy and this job is a great opportunity for you." I said, even though I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from taking it back.

"Clare…" I cut him off.

"Eli no. You are not quitting. That's final." I stated.

Eli's arms took me in a powerful hug. He kissed my neck, but not in a sexual way, in a desperate way. I held him tight to me, hoping his shakes would die down.

"I love you blue eyes." Eli whispered in my neck. He hadn't called my blue eyes in months. The sound of it made me smile.

"As I love you." I pulled him out of my neck and kissed the tear trailing down his cheek, "And I'm here, I'm not leaving you."

Eli smiled and reached for the flowers he brought, "Here, I know it's not like amazing or anything, but you like flowers."

I smiled, "They are beautiful." I looked at the card and it read a simple:

_I'm so sorry my blue eyes…_

I smiled and put them down, reaching for the pack of condoms, "Eli?"

He chuckled, a weary chuckle, but a chuckle, "I know it's been a while and I wasn't sure if we were out or not."

I nodded, "Nope, we have an unopened pack upstairs from back when we moved in."

"It's really been that long?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

Eli smirked, "Can we fix that?"

I giggled as Eli placed the pack of condoms in between my teeth before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, taking the condoms from my mouth and moving them to the dresser.

We kissed hungrily and months of love and lust built up. I wanted Eli and I wanted him now. He began to pull at the zipper of my dress, so I turned on my stomach so he could pull it off my eager body.

He smiled at my almost naked body before burying his head in my cleavage, "You are so damn beautiful."

I blushed, "Eli…"

He kissed the space between my breasts before unhooking my bra and dropping it to the floor. He smiled and gently cupped me. I clutched the sheets under me and he took my left breast in his warms mouth, while massaging my right one. He switched after some time and I moaned his name softly, "Eli…"

Eli let go of me to kiss his way down my stomach to my pink panties. He hooked his fingers in them, "May I take these off?"

I nodded and Eli pulled the garment from my legs. He was about to go down on me, but I pulled him up. I flipped us so I was on top before kissing his lips, "You my friend are wearing entirely too much clothing."

Eli smirked and leaned up so I could tug his shirt from his chest. He smiled and guided my lips down his chest with his hands wrapped gently in my curls. It had been so long since I got to feel Eli's bare skin, I missed it. I missed him.

I undid his belt and tugged them off before pulling off his jeans. Eli pushed off his boxers and flipped us back to our original positions. He blushed before proceeding to ask, "May I….go down on you?"

I nodded, "I missed you."

He gently pressed a finger in my dripping core, "I missed you too, so much." His face disappeared in between my legs as he sucked at my clit. His fingers plunged in and out of me at an erratic pace. Before I knew it my toes were curling in pleasure as I called out his name, "Eli!" He smiled as he licked up my juices.

"You taste so good Clare." He wrapped his arms around my hips and kissed me quickly.

I smiled as we broke. This felt so good. I reached for his….little Eli and Eli rolled over to lay on his back. I smiled gratefully at him before pushing his legs apart so I could rest in between them.

I gripped him tightly and Eli instantly reached for my hair. He grabbed it a little hard and I let out a whimper. He instantly let go, "Clare I…"

I shook my head, "It's okay, just relax."

I pressed a kiss to his chest and began to pump my fist. He groaned, "Your hands feel so good on me baby."

I smirked, "Eli?"

"Hmm?" He moaned as I continued to pump my fist.

I blushed, "May I go down on you?"

Eli's eyes flashed open, "Hell yes!"

I smiled and sunk down a bit to wrap my lips around him. Eli moaned, "Oh Clare…"

I hummed as I moved my lips up and down, using my hands to squeeze the base of him gently. His hips bucked up and I smiled. Eli tugged on my hair, letting me know he was about to cum. I pulled off of him.

Eli wasted no time grabbing a condom and slipping it on. He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you."

"I want you." I smirked, "But I love you too."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Your wish is my command."

Eli pushed into me and I smiled, it felt like the first time. He moved his body over mine and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hips thrusted into me and I moved mine to meet his deep thrusts, "Faster." I whispered.

Eli moved faster and reached down to cup my breasts. He kneaded at them while my hands raked across his chest.

Eli groaned, "Clare!"

I pressed wet kisses down his chest as he moved his hand to massage my clit. His thrusts got deeper and harder as both of us were desperate to cum. He pressed his thumb firmly against me and I lost it. A scream ripped through my throat, "Eli!"

"Clare!" Eli came with me.

He collapsed next me and we both panted as he flung the condom into the trash can.

We took forever to regain our breath, but when we did, Eli pulled me to him and pulled the covers over our sweaty naked bodies. I blushed, "That was so great."

"I know, you were…. I can't even say you were so good Clare." He whispered against my neck.

"I love this, this is what I needed." I smiled.

Eli kissed my lips, "I love you okay? Don't give up just yet."

"I love you too. I'm not giving up." Eli smiled and reconnected our lips.

I pushed him off, "So to celebrate…round two?"

Eli rolled his eyes, but reached for another condom. Soon enough we had reached our climax once again….and then again…..and again…and again… I don't even remember stopping. All I remember is falling asleep knowing I loved this man, and he loved me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_Epilogue:_

_Three years later Eli and Clare had a gorgeous baby boy named Ethan. They lived in New York City, in a huge penthouse. Both Clare and Eli were working as authors and Clare had baby number two on the way. They could not be happier nor more in love._

_For those who wonder what happened to Eli's job in Toronto…. He had quit the very next morning…_

_A/N: Reviews?_


End file.
